Chapter 2
Characters * Kazuki Muto * Tokiko Tsumura * Mahiro Muto * 14 Monkey/Ape Homunculi * Saruwatari * Hideyuki Okakura * Masashi Daihama * Koji Rokumasu Buso Renkin * Valkyrie Skirt * Sunlight Heart Summary At the infirmary, the high school girl tells Kazuki about alchemy and how it never succeeded and eventually became recent and modern sciences. She then tells him that this is only public knowledge as only two type of alchemy succeeded and were hidden from the public, these were the Homunculi and the Kakugane which create the Buso Renkin. She explains that the Homunculi were the result of studies on artificial life while the Buso Renkin came from weaponry development. The girl activates her Valkyrie Skirt once more and decides to return to the Haunted Factory to destroy the remaining Homunculi. Kazuki offers to tag along but she tells him to stay put as she doesn't want him to be involved in these battles and mentions that he should stay by his sister until she wakes up. She finally tells him to go home and live a normal life or if he comes along he will live a life of fighting before leaving. Sometime after Mahiro wakes up having forgotten her recent ordeal but felt like she went through a really scary experience and believes it was a dream. After raiding the medicine cabinet Kazuki tells her that she fell in the schoolyard and passes her a jacket to keep her warm. He asks Mahiro how tall she is as he noticed that the high school girl was a lot shorter than him. Kazuki grabs Mahiro's hand and races off back to the dorm. Meanwhile, in the Haunted Factory, the high school girl fights and destroys numerous monkey and ape Homunculi and declares that she will "splatter their guts". The ringleader of the Homunculi Saruwatari notices that the girl is the same one that Mita was talking about the previous night. As the girl seemingly destroys the last of his gang Saruwatari confronts her himself and realizes that she must be an Alchemist Warrior, a Buso Renkin expert. He declares that she won't win as she came alone while transforming into his true form, that of a giant Gorilla Homunculus. Just before they clash one last monkey minion hidden beneath the bodies of the others grabs her leg to hold her while Saruwatari attacks. However before he can attack Kazuki rushes into the factory, activating his Buso Renkin and charges at Saruwatari. Back at the dorm Kazuki's friends welcome Mahiro back and ask where Kazuki is. She tells them that he walked her to the entrance and told her he had another errand to run and went back out again. Saruwtari tries to hold back Kazuki's attack but the cloth on the lance glows adding more energy to Kazuki's attack which eventually strikes his emblem, destroying him. Kazuki slams into a wall straight after piercing through Saruwatari. The surprised and impressed high school girl immediately destroys the last Homunculus and calls Kazuki and idiot for coming along. Kazuki tells her that he took Mahiro back home first and says that he has more energy left while he struggles to stay standing. The girl tells him to look at the floor beneath him, where a horrified Kazuki sees various skulls and other skeletal remains. The girl reminds him that the Homunculi feed on humans and states that the factory wasn't their main hideout, saying that there are many more Homunculi hiding somewhere in the city. She tells Kazuki to stay out of her fights once more but Kazuki tells her that he needs to protect his friends saying that he now has the power to fight them. Upon leaving the factory the girl eventually realizes that Kazuki has what it takes to become a true warrior and tells him that she will work him to the bone as her warrior apprentice, demanding that he follows her orders. Kazuki agrees and asks what her name is, she apologizes, saying that she forgot to tell him and goes to tell him her name. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1